


It's you that fate (the stars) has given to me

by omiluvr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'M NOT LYING ITS A HAPPY ENDING, ITS NOT ANGST DON'T WORRY, M/M, Very fluff and romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omiluvr/pseuds/omiluvr
Summary: There’s just something about dancing that has put a significant meaning in Oikawa’s heart, something about it that makes Oikawa’s heart flutter in joy, love and in the many other ways possible especially when it involves his best friend.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	It's you that fate (the stars) has given to me

**Author's Note:**

> ok some events are inspired by some tv shows that i really love so if you got the reference, i love u now. 
> 
> and of course, enjoy the oneshot !!!

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Oikawa remembers that first time that had dance put a special place in his heart. It was a normal Saturday and his parents put out the record player and started dancing to the old tunes, having a few glitches here and there from the scratches that the vinyl carried. It was something that they did, from the morning to evening but of course, mind the volume. They had recently moved in and he was at least 5 here.

He remembers his parents and siblings sway, dance a little to the rustic yet elegant music of the old times. He also remembers opening the door to the Iwaizumi’s when they welcomed them to the neighborhood.

He remembers his mom letting the family in who immediately brightened up at the songs that were playing. All of a sudden they were invited for dinner to which the Iwaizumi’s agreed happily. While they were in the backyard, the parents bonding, the older siblings being silent but exchanging a few conversations here and there and that’s when Oikawa notices the spiky-haired kid who looked like finding something through the bushes.

“Hey! What are you doing?” OIkawa remembers his 5-year-old self yelling to the spiky-haired kid who only looked at him.

“I’m finding some bugs! Want to help?” The kid asked and Oikawa put out a disgusted face.

“What? No! I’m really scared of bugs.” Little Oikawa says and the spiky-haired man laughed out loud and saying what kind of boy would be scared of bugs to which Oikawa remembered his 5-year-old self pouting at the kid who was finding some bugs.

“I’m Oikawa Tooru!” The brown-haired kid introduced himself in a way to avoid the fact that he was scared of bugs and luckily, the spiky-haired male ignored it as well.

“Iwaizumi Hajime!” The spiky-haired boy said and there they went on finding some bugs with little Oikawa yelling when little Iwaizumi would find some bugs and shove them into his face.

When they were called for dinner, they headed back into the patio and the record player continued to play out amazing music. The sky has shown a beautiful dark color that contrasted the bright light of the stars and the moon. The two kids were asked to prepare the table while the moms go and prepare the food.

Oikawa remembers him and Iwaizumi back then. They were preparing the table and when Oikawa’s father changed the vinyl, Iwaizumi’s eyes shone.

“This is the song that my mother and I would dance to.” Iwaizumi said and continued to dance with silly moves and everything. Oikawa would then join him and be the center of entertainment as they danced silly to the other people in the house under the night sky.

This was his first dance with his new friend.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

From then on, dancing was something not so done between them. Volleyball was something that consumed by both of them to the point neither of them would remember dancing that silly back when they first met unless brought up, to which they didn’t do.

It was a graduation ball. The night where all seniors would go and have a great time just before they would go and take separate ways to be one step closer to their dreams.

Oikawa remembers not bringing a girl as well as Iwaizumi. Oikawa having the excuse of being too busy to actually find a girl he would actually want to take on this memorable night before graduating and Iwaizumi having the excuse of wanting to enjoy his last night of being a senior not being someone’s date and have him stuck in one place.

Oikawa remembers vividly how he left the hall and went to the garden nearby. He left for the sake he felt suffocated inside, everyone being free and everything, dancing with their dates, normally he would join despite not having a date because he is a sociable person but he didn’t feel like doing so at the moment.

He sat on the bench and just played with his phone to pass time until an hour before he had to leave.

“Oi Trashykawa, what are you doing here?” He hears the familiar voice and nickname of his best friend. He turned his head to see his best friend, all dressed up handsomely in a 3 piece suit sleek black suit.

“Oh? Iwa-chan? Are you here because you don’t have a date?” And of course, the usual thing happens of Iwaizumi beating him up and sighing.

“No, I didn’t feel like being inside. Though Makki and Matssun have other plans being the center of the party as usual.” Iwaizumi sat beside Oikawa who just hummed at him.

They were oddly silent, having the upbeat music of the event heard in where they are. Both of them admired the bright stars that contrasted the dark sky which helped brighten the environment around them.

All of a sudden the music inside turned slow, and meaningful loving lyrics which made Iwaizumi speak up.

“Remember when we first met? We danced to the old vinyls of your parents?” Iwaizumi said and Oikawa was shocked that he remembered that.

“You remembered?” Oikawa asked, shocked which made Iwaizumi laugh.

“Of course I did, we became best friends because of that.” Iwaizumi answered which made Oikawa chuckle.

And back to the silence but Iwaizumi broke it when he stood up in front of Oikawa.

“This may sound crazy but would you like to have a dance with me?” Iwaizumi asked, letting out his hand for Oikawa to grab.

Oikawa didn’t know what has gotten into his head to suddenly smiled at the male in front of him, grab his hand, and stood up. His heart was for some reason beating too fast for him to consider normal.

He wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi who was shocked but smiled at the male who blushed for some reason.

“Lead away, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said, motioning Iwaizumi to lead the dance and hugged the male in front of him then placed his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder who wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s waist and started to move with the music.

And there they were dancing under the stars with the music for minutes almost blurred by the distance and walls provided by the hall and warmth and comfort was brought by each other as they stay in their arms. Iwaizumi leaned his head on Oikawa’s and felt his own heart beat faster. But he smiled instead of being confused because he knew what he was feeling at the moment.

“Good luck in Argentina, Tooru.” Iwaizumi said which got Oikawa shocked. Not only because of the fact that Iwaizumi used his first name (which Oikawa thought it was the first because he doesn’t remember Iwaizumi calling him first name basis).

But because of the fact that his heart was racing even faster especially when Iwaizumi gave him a soft and loving smile at him when they had an eye to eye contact.

“Good luck then, in California too, Hajime.”

And that night, it was their first dance as best friends.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Almost 3 years have passed ever since that night and with so many sleepless nights wondering what he had felt, he knew he’s in love with his best friend.

Over the past years, they have been messaging and face timing but never meeting so Iwaizumi takes this opportunity to change that.

Iwaizumi having feelings for his best friend has something odd yet cliché about it. Best friends turned to lovers is a dream but best friends turned distant from the rejection and breakage of friendship is the reality for the most part. He never expected to fall for his best friend, yeah the best friend that he calls shitty and trashy but he knows there is much more than that.

Oikawa is passionate, hard-working, smart, and (not going to admit out loud) gorgeous for Iwaizumi. There are just more things to love and find out and that makes him even more excited despite being with Oikawa most of his life now.

Oikawa’s birthday. He plans to surprise him in Argentina and have an amazing time together and yes, even confessing and Iwaizumi has prepared his heart and mind for this. He planned the amazing day for both of them and hopefully ending the way he wants to.

He gets on the plane and heads off to Argentina.

After 13 hours of being stuck in a plane and the absolute dread of his time inside the plane, he has finally landed on Argentina. He headed to Oikawa’s gym with the help of Hinata who visited in almost the same place.

He sees Oikawa’s gym to see him in the middle of a game and smiled to himself. He sits down by the bleachers and watches Oikawa play. Seeing him play after all the times being beside him playing as well, brings out a nostalgic feeling.

Iwaizumi continues to watch Oikawa play and when he’s down, he approaches him to which he was greeted with wide eyes that are filled with tears.

“It’s been a while, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi said and Oikawa ran to him, hugged him tightly.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelled out and let out a huge smile.

After Oikawa begging the coach for a day off considering it was his birthday, the coach let him off. They headed off to Oikawa’s place to drop off Iwaizumi’s stuff and they left to go to start Oikawa’s birthday. It was a sunny day, clear skies and almost hot weather but not too hot thankfully. They started walking around the place, introducing Iwaizumi to some of Oikawa’s places and just like old times, Oikawa would sneak in a joke which resulted in a hit in the head by Iwaizumi.

They continued to do that until night time, having a few street foods along the way and for some reason, Oikawa felt that he was a drag. Almost as if the introducing Iwaizumi around was part of his plan because they ended up in one of the most beautiful spots that even Oikawa has not been to yet.

“How did you find this?” Oikawa asked as he looked around the place that has been set up by Iwaizumi.

It was a normal private garden, something that is out of a fairytale and put into reality. Flowers everywhere that glistened with the bright moonlight that the moon provided as well as the stars, benches that we placed and as well a pond. In the middle of it all, there was a picnic mat and a picnic basket.

“I had Hinata help me. Which explained why I found where you were in the first place.” Iwaizumi said as he sat down with Oikawa following him in suit.

They ate their foods which is the usual Japanese bento dinner that Oikawa almost cried at. He missed home, he missed Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi, his home. As they ate (even desserts), they shared stories of their own college life as they were apart.

“Remember that night where I first dance with you in my arms?” Iwaizumi reminded the brown-haired male who was eating his favorite milk bread.

“Yeah, I remember it vividly.” Oikawa simply stated.

“At that moment, all thoughts, all worries, all pain, and suffering was as if it was gone. The only thing mattered was that you were in my arms and I was in yours. And I want it to stay that way.” Iwaizumi said and Oikawa looked at him with wide eyes. “I like you very much Oikawa Tooru and I couldn't find myself not doing so. It was as if liking you was something fated to me.” Iwaizumi said then stood up as he looked at the stars in the sky.

Oikawa followed suit, faced Iwaizumi, and wrapped his arms around him.

“Lead away, Hajime.”

A simple sentence that left Oikawa’s lips, a simple 3-word sentence meant so many things to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa who did the same around Iwaizumi’s neck. They swayed without the music, but they had their own beat and rhythm to follow. Their heartbeats beat for each other.

And that night, it was their first dance as lovers.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Years passed by and all those moments as a couple, the sad, the angry, and the happy. All of which are irreplaceable especially the moment where Iwaizumi proposed to Oikawa.

Oikawa remembered that day vividly. The day where it was their third year anniversary. He was in Japan that day together with Iwaizumi. They went back home that week just to have some time for themselves.

He remembers being pissed that vacation. He found out that Iwaizumi was drinking the night before their third year anniversary together with Ushijima who was around Miyaji as well. He found himself fighting with Iwaizumi who was defending himself that it was alright spending time with Ushijima for at least a night here for the sake that he did help him when he was struggling in California.

“Look just because it’s our third year anniversary tomorrow doesn’t mean that I have to spend the night before with you. I can spend it with you tomorrow!”

And a slap in the face from Oikawa to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi remembered leaving the apartment at that time and Oikawa crying himself to sleep. Not until there was a knock at the door and he raised his eyebrow once he saw that it was Ushijima.

“What the fuck do you want?” Oikawa was pissed at the reason why he and Iwaizumi fought in the first place.

“Just let me in. I need to talk to you.” Reluctantly, Oikawa let him in. As soon as he does that, he sat on one of the dining room chairs of Oikawa’s house.

“Here look at this.” Ushijima handed the phone to Oikawa who took the phone and read the messages sent by Iwaizumi and Ushijima.

_I: “Hey thanks for agreeing for this btw.”_

**_U: “No problem. Don’t worry.”_ **

_**U: “I just can’t believe that you’re going to propose to Oikawa.”** _

_I: “I can’t believe it as well but I decided that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I can’t see myself beside anyone else other than him. I want him to be the reason why I’m not scared of growing old, the obstacles and everything there is as I live my life. I want him to be the reason why I’m doing all these things, it’s for him and us only.”_

**_U: “Well aren’t you a hopeless romantic huh?”_ **

_I: “I don’t mind.”_

_I: “If it’s for him, then I’ll gladly be the hopeless romantic despite me used to hating those.”_

“He wanted everything to be perfect but that went down the drain when he suddenly became drunk as he was talking about you.” Oikawa looked at the messages as he continued to cry.

“Iwaizumi is going back here in a few minutes. I did my part and now you should too.” Ushijima said and stood up, prompting to leave already.

“No, do me a favor please,” Oikawa said and Ushijima sighed but smiled and nodded at him.

Iwaizumi remembered running back home, Oikawa’s home that is since they were living there for the duration of their vacation. And as he did so, he sees Ushijima leave the house with a distraught expression on his face.

“Ushijima, did you see Oikawa in there?” Iwaizumi asked out of breath.

“I’m sorry Iwaizumi but I couldn’t stop him. He had a bag and everything and just left. But he didn’t say where.” Ushijima said.

“Why didn’t you stop him!?” Iwaizumi yelled.

“I couldn’t do anything! He was decided on leaving!” Ushijima yelled. Iwaizumi pushed him away and barged inside the house only to see the house filled with lit candles and Oikawa in the middle. He looked back to Ushijima who was at the front door who smiled and wished them good luck before leaving.

“You didn’t leave.” Iwaizumi said and Oikawa was crying so much, tears flowing down his cheeks, shoulders shaking and throat closed up.

“I could never leave you that’s why,” Oikawa said and kneeled down. “Iwaizumi Hajime, you have been with me since the day we decided to have a fresh start. In this very house, is where everything started. My new life and my friendship with you. You are my new fresh start, my new life. And I-I… There is a reason as to why you should be doing this!” Oikawa yelled out which made Iwaizumi chuckle and kneel down in front of Oikawa.

“Ok ok. Let me finish this.” Iwaizumi caressed Oikawa’s cheek and smiled. “I always thought that everything mattered, the place, the setting, the time but with you, I realized that none of that mattered compared to you. The only thing that mattered was that it was with you, that I love you and will always cherish you in every way possible because you are the one that makes me the best in everything. If I can’t be the best in this lifetime, there’s nothing to live to it but with you, you make me the best and I’m willing to make you the reason as to why I decided to continue pursuing in this lifetime and the lifetime after that. That’s why,” Iwaizumi pulled out the simple yet beautiful engagement ring.

“Oikawa Tooru, will you marry me?”

“Yes! Yes, I will.” Oikawa cried more once Iwaizumi placed the ring on.

The hugged and stood up. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s hands and placed it around his neck and he did the same on his hands around Oikawa’s waist. Iwaizumi pulled his fiancée closer, hugging him to this extent.

“Lead away, my fiancée.”

Right then and there, that night around the lit candles that represented their burning love and around the dim room that signified everything else, they had their first dance as an engaged couple.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Oikawa then opens his eyes as he reminisces all these moments in the couple of minutes he had to himself. He stared at himself in the mirror in front of him. He smiled to himself, nervous and excited then suddenly his moment was cut short once someone opened the door.

“Look who it is, the groom Oikawa Tooru.” He sees Hanamaki and he pulled his best friend into a hug and smiled at him. “You ready?”

“For Hajime, I always will be.”

And the wedding took place now. As usual, Iwaizumi stood at the edge of the aisle, looking dashing as ever. Iwaizumi was nervous, I mean every person at their wedding day is nervous. But everything went away when the huge wooden doors opened. Every person in their lives was invited. Karasuno, Aoba Johsai of course, Shiratorizawa even.

It showed Oikawa in the most beautiful white suit, having his hair gelled back, face with light make-up which showed his natural beauty. The light and sunshine that came with the opened doors just showed Oikawa being more beautiful if it was even possible.

“Oh my god.” Iwaizumi could only say as he saw this which made Matsukawa chuckle.

Oikawa walked slowly as he should and was almost going cry until his mother scolding him saying that his make-up will be ruined to which he chuckled at.

Oikawa reached the end of the aisle and was now handed over to Iwaizumi by Oikawa’s parents.

“Hi, love.” Iwaizumi simply said and Oikawa looked at him gently.

“Hey, handsome.” Oikawa replied and looped his arm around Iwaizumi then stood in front of the priest.

“Brothers and Sisters, we are gathered here today to witness the matrimony between Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime. Something beautiful that has sprung from a strong friendship to an even stronger relationship between the two.” The priest said. “You may take your vows now.” Oikawa started and cleared his throat.

 _“I never would have thought that the boy that I danced silly with on the first day I would be starting my new life in Miyaji would be the person that I would share my first dances with every single chapter of my life. Being in your arms made me feel that everything was going to be okay, being able to rest my head on your shoulder made me feel that I had someone to lean on when the world was against me, when I would hear your voice as we swayed into the own rhythm that our hearts would make made me feel that with just you alone, I could conquer the world and be the best. Our hearts connected from the very first and the stars are a witness to that as we danced almost under the stars. The stars that held our fate, the stars that became our light, the stars that made us realize what was coming into the light and it was you. You will always be that person, the person that fate has deemed into me, the person I will see in every single way possible. I love you Iwaizumi Hajime and this long speech of mine is not enough for me to express it but we have a whole lifetime ahead of us for me to show you, Iwaizumi Hajime, my prince, my soul mate, my friend.”_ Oikawa then tried to wipe his tears without damaging his make-up and it was Iwaizumi’s turn for the vows.

 _“I thought this whole married thing was so complicated but when you walked down the aisle, I realized that it was so simple. The only thing that mattered was you. You will always be the reason why things seemed so easy for me, because you were beside me every single step of the way. The vinyls that we first danced to turned into the soft yet rapid beats of our hearts which were a sign of our love for each other. All the obstacles thrown at us along the way after this moment will be alright, it will be okay because I have you beside me, we have each other side by side and that I will always love you. I can say that yes I can deem marriage and the life after that is something that scares me so much but since I’m spending it with you, I know all of it is going to be worth it. You are the reason why I won’t be scared with the obstacles that the stars will throw at us and you will be the reason why I will always believe that everything is going to be okay. Oikawa Tooru, every single step of the way I won’t be afraid anymore. I will protect you, my love, my confidence, my reason, my soul mate and my friend.”_ Iwaizumi finished and both of them now tears tempting to escape their eyes. 

And they shared a kiss after saying their vows and they headed on to the reception. The reception was set in a beautiful garden, under the moonlight and bright stars above them and of course, under the beautiful night sky that has guided the newly wedded couple ever since they started.

All the stuff needed to do was done and the last things needed to accomplish were the first dance.

Oikawa or should I say Iwaizumi Tooru now so let’s address them by their first names now.

Tooru and Hajime then headed to the center and danced to the song that was sung by the band that they hired.

(please play it’s you by henry in Spotify or idk in youtube IT WOULD GET YOU ISTG)

_Baby I'm falling head over heels  
Looking for ways to let you know just how I feel  
I wish I was holding you by my side  
I wouldn't change a thing 'cause finally it's real  
I'm trying to hold back, you oughta know that  
You're the one that's on my mind  
Falling too fast deeply in love  
Finding the magic in the colors of you _

They swayed right and left. The usual position that they would use when they danced but instead of having Tooru’s head on Hajime’s shoulder, they were looking at each other, eyes filled with so much love and reassurance from the two. And in the usual state that they were in, the first dance of a new chapter and under the stars that held their lucky fate.

 _You're the right time at the right moment_ _  
You're the sunlight, keeps my heart going  
Oh, know when I'm with you, I can't keep myself from falling  
Right time at the right moment  
It's you  
You, it's you  
You, it's you_

Their hearts always said that it was the person that they love the most, each other, the person that they were currently dancing with, the person that they are destined to spend the rest of their life together.

_Baby, I'm falling deeper in love  
Everything that you are is all I'm dreaming of  
And if I can break enough to show you that I need us  
I'd give up everything I have, just for you, oh_

_Trying to hold back, you oughta know that  
You're the one that's on my mind  
Falling too fast deeply in love  
All I need to breathe is you_

If it was even possible, they have fallen for each other once again. It was as if they were in that night of the graduation ball. The night where they realized each other’s feelings. But it also felt like the first time that they danced together, it was like that all over again the only difference is that they were now together forever.

_Every night in my bed, I'm dreaming  
That it's you in my arms, I'm holding  
All I want is you_

Tooru clung even more to Hajime who just chuckled. Hajime kissed Tooru on the forehead. Tooru’s tears were now starting to flow. Hajime just wiped them and whispered.

“I hope those are happy tears you know.” Hajime joked.

“If it’s with and for you, it’s happy.” Tooru whispered back.

_You know you're the right time  
At the right moment  
You're the sunlight, keeps my heart going  
It's you_

_'Cause you're the right time at the right moment  
You're the sunlight, keeps my heart going  
Oh, oh, I know when I'm with you, I can't keep myself from falling  
Right time at the right moment  
It's you  
You (you), it's you (it's you)  
You (come on), it's you (wow)_

_You (it's you now), it's you (it's you, yeah, yeah)  
You (you), it's you_

“I love you Tooru. Always and Forever.” Iwaizumi whispered.

“I love you Hajime. From the moon and back.” Tooru whispered back.

Then they shared a kiss under the moonlight and the stars that became witness to their fate and their fate finally in front of them.

 _It's you_ whom I’ll always share my first dances.

And that night, they had their first dance as soulmates.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**Author's Note:**

> did yall enjoy it? owo it's full of friends reference bc i love friends so much hihi 
> 
> thanks for reading! comment down your comments ofc i love it when readers do so owo


End file.
